


Ultimo abbraccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La fine di Roché."Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: L’ultimo abbraccio;Seguito di: Ogni cinquecento anni.
Series: Pantheon demoniaco [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031070





	Ultimo abbraccio

Ultimo abbraccio

Umiko notò il cadavere di Roché che galleggiava vicino al ponticello. Scosse il capo e sospirò.

“Glielo avevo detto che era un ponte maledetto, sciocco”.

Il cadavere era completamente ignudo e gonfio per via dell’acqua che aveva inghiottito. La sua bocca era deformata ed i suoi occhi erano grandi e vitrei. Aveva innumerevoli escoriazioni dovuti ai tagli prodotti dalle rocce.

La sua carcassa stava venendo divorata da due tartarughine, di cui si vedeva solo il carapace.

L’acqua si era tinta del colore del sangue.

< Mi conviene andare subito ad avvertire la polizia. Prima che semplicemente scompaia come hanno fatto gli altri > pensò la donna.

“L’ultimo abbraccio te lo ha dato il fiume” sussurrò con un forte accento orientale.


End file.
